Iced hearts
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Jack Frost has been given the taste to help Queen Elsa of Arendalle to take control over her ice powers. But what if Pitch Black gets a hold of the Ice Queen? More trouble than the black death.
1. Chapter 1 Iced Hearts

Chapter 01 The iced hearts

Quanktumspirit: "This is a Jack Frost and Queen Elsa of Arendelle's romance story. Elsa's ice powers are getting way out of control, to prevent her from killing her own family she is forced to flee to the North Pole. Can she learn to love again and save her powers? Can Jack Frost save her?"

* * *

It has been now over 7 years since the Frozen incident and a lot has happened in that time period.

Queen Anna of Arendelle and her husband since 7 years King Kristoff were in the children's bedroom of the palest. Queen Anna has as well given birth to 2 children in that time zone.

Their first child is called Prince William of Arendelle and he was 5 years old, he has blond hair and green eyes.

Their second child was born 3 months ago, his name is Frank of Arendelle, he has red hair and blue eyes.

Both the King and Queen couldn't be happier. After they introduced their second born child to the nation, both the King and Queen when to the northern iced part of their Kingdome where her sister Queen Elsa has hidden herself away.

* * *

For Queen Elsa her powers were getting even more out of control, her home she has frozen so often over that there wasn't anything left from her first palest. It had well over 200 rooms, each perfectly designed to satisfy her needs. She crafted very skilfully out of huge ice blocks all the furniture and decorations.

Right now Queen Elsa was sitting in her drawing room, she had in front of her an iced canvas on which she has drawn a picture of a handsome white man, he has white short hair, a blue hoodie pullover, brown trousers, a white cape and a light gray shepherd type of staff with him, as well this man always appeared in her dreams at night over the past few months.

"Who are you, white man of my hearts?" Queen Elsa asked the canvas where the white man was looking back at her.

Suddenly a Polar bear appeared at the door, her servants were all polar bear's, penguin's, reindeer's and arctic foxes. Queen Elsa turned to him and motioned him to step forward. As well during her hidden time she has learned to understand all the arctic animals languages.

"Yes… oh it's Anna, Kristoff and their new family?... of course, let them through," Queen Elsa said happy.

The Polar bear bowed down to her and walked back threw the icy hallways. A short while later Anna and her family came back following the polar bear, with her sister. The polar bear moved to the left and stood straight as an arrow as he let them pass. Queen Elsa smiled as she saw her sister and her family.

"Welcome my dear sister, how are you?" Queen Elsa asked her sister happy.

"We are ok Elsa, and you… have you found the one you love too now?" Queen Anna asked her sister excited.

But Queen Elsa didn't smile at all, she just shook her head sad. Together the family sat in her dining room, rich foods and drinks are being brought to them threw her penguin servants and ice sculptures which she brought to live as well. Quietly the family ate together.

Queen Elsa tried as best as she could to conceal her powers from her 2 nephews who were wondering why she hasn't got a family (- her sister) of her own. Queen Elsa dropped her guard, she took off her gloves and let a massive snow storm rage in her palest garden, hundreds of pounds of snow was let lose on her garden and she froze her gardens completely. After she finished it with a sister-iced-statue of herself and her sister, Queen Anna, her brother-in-law and their children looked at her shocked. It never has gotten this bad jet.

"I… I have to get out of here, please Anna, just say that I have left Arendelle for a few month's. Nobody is to know of my mission," Queen Elsa asked.

"O… of course Queen Elsa, whatever you ask. Please… just find somebody to teach you about your powers, if you can't control it… then I have to sadly stay away from you, forever, we both know we don't want that to happen," Queen Anna said.

Queen Elsa nodded, she cried a bit and her tears suddenly turned to small diamond ice cubes. She caught them with her hands and looked at them very upset. As fast as Elsa could she destroyed her home and all the ice pieces vanished back to nothingness. As Elsa finished packing everything up she created a white reindeer and her very own gray sleight. She attached the reindeer to the sled, hugged her sister, nephew and brother-in-law to herself before ridding away.

"Good luck sister," Queen Anna said as she watched her sister escape from her castle.

Quite sad the King and Queen left for their own home. Hopping that Queen Elsa would finally manage to control her powers… and maybe find true love. Queen Elsa looked back at her Kingdome once more and then fled to the far North.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review,"


	2. Chapter 2 Your own Guardian

Chapter 02 Your Guardian

Quanktumspirit: "Please review, written date: Tuesday 6th May 2014."

* * *

Inside North's home the Guardians were discussing their jobs, everybody was assigned to some troubled soul down on earth, except for Jack Frost. He was having difficulty trying to set his mind into somebody else. So far he almost caused the death of 6 children and 2 adults, his ice powers were just not designed to defend people, sure as Pitch was there he could use his powers successfully and effectively. But with a human? Impossible. Jack was pleased now that the humans could see him properly if he wanted them to, but that doesn't mean that he could deal with them in the first place.

Whiles North and Bunny bun were arguing about their holiday's again, the Tooth Fairy ordering her little helpers around the world and Sandy was holding an afternoon nap, Jack was looking bored threw the files.

Sometimes he was regretting ever signing up with these guardians in the first place. It was just not his thing. Then Jack Frost had a wicked idea, quietly he creped away to the 'Guardian choosing Chrystal'. Jack looked up to 'the man in the moon'. He was smiling down at him.

"Well, Man in Moon… is there somebody, out there in the world that need's my help right now? I would help, but only if I know who and how?" Jack Frost asked the Man in the Moon.

The Man in Moon smiled down at him, then he light up the Crystal with his moon beams. North, the Tooth Fairy, Bunny Bun and even Sandy looked shocked as they turned to Jack Frost who has just activated the crystal.

"Jack what are you doing?" North asked him confused.

"Clearly he is trying to find some trouble," Bunny Bun snapped in his Australian accent.

"Relax guy's, I'm just bored out of my mind, and since I am a Guardian now, I decided to do some protecting, so I asked the man in the Moon to tell me who I can help out best with my abilities," Jack Frost explained.

Sandy showed with his sleeping sand a picture of the world with a question mark next to it.

"Exactly Sandy, I don't know who yet, I'll see later on," Jack explained.

After looking at the crystal for 5 more minuets it formed to a Kingdome in the far north, it was covered with snow and ice. Jack looked at the Kingdome a little confused. The name of the town appeared: Arendelle, Kingdome.

"Who exactly Many?" Jack asked.

The man in the moon flew above the town and headed towards the mountain, it came closer to the palest of the Kingdome which was sitting on the mountain, a little further away from the town. It entered a bedroom where a woman with blond hair, blue eyes and a white dress was sitting down on her bed and crying her eyes out. Jack Frost smiled, after telling the other Guardians about his quest they agreed to let him help her.

"Oh and Many what is her name?" Jack asked him.

Many grabbed Sandy (don't ask me if he can just go with it) and he has written a name in Sandy's sand 'Elsa of Arendelle'. Jack smiled. Sandy glared at him and let out some sand from his ears mad.

"Ok, see you guy's soon, come on wind, let's get out of here and help Queen Elsa," Jack said happy and excited that he has a task now.

"Wait Jack, please remember this one detail, you have to defend her from anybody and anything, even from yourself and herself if you must," North explained to him.

Jack looked back at him confused, what does North mean with himself and herself? Jack shook his head, raised himself up and let the wind blow around him and sent Jack off on a winter wonderland adventure.

* * *

Back with Elsa

Queen Elsa was shaking with nerves, now she has just accidently shock frosted 3 Penguins and was trying to relive them. Luckily she managed it and let them warm up, a bit at the fire.

"I'm so sorry guy's, can you ever forgive me?" Queen Elsa asked the 3 Penguins worried.

The Penguins shook terribly and nodded their heads. Yes the Penguin's as well as the other Arctic animals could forgive her for her accident. Queen Elsa just shook her head. If she can't control it jet who say's she could ever?

"Why… why can't I do anything right?" Queen Elsa asked herself.

Quickly Queen Elsa ran out of her palest towards the further north. She ran right threw the forest where her Powers were attacking all the trees, plants, the lakes and more. As she reached her destination Queen Elsa ran inside a iced room and closed the door quickly. Then she threw herself on her bed and began to cry her eyes out.

* * *

As Jack Frost came to the Arendelle Kingdome he was searching for this 'Ice Queen' of the far north. He found her sister with her family. Queen Anna was having a nice warm drink of hot coco with King Kristoff and her two children. But Prince Frank was fast asleep in his pram and Prince William was playing with a few children.

"This fun," Prince William chuckled as he played with the others.

Jack scanned them again. Well they did have contact with this worried soul a few hours ago. Jack followed their warm/cold trail all the way back to an iced palest. Inside their must be the troubled soul.

"Well here I go," Jack Frost thought to himself.

Jack Frost carefully pushed the door open with his staff, as he entered the great white hall way, he was amassed and surprised that the entire castle was made out of pure and crystalised clean ice. It was breath taking for him. Jack entered it and walked towards the back room. He was greeted with 2 doors in a silver/golden type of colour, out of the left hand side came a bad stench his way, Jack raised his nose in disgust as he worked out that this room may be for the guards or servants of this palest. Jack approached the second door, no smell of any sort came threw this door, instead a cold blast was just catapulted towards him.

"What is going on?" Jack asked himself.

He opened the door and found-

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I own nobody."


	3. Chapter 3 Two iced souls meet

Chapter 03 Two iced souls meet

Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I own nobody, written date: Tuesday 24th June 2014, sorry that I gave Jack Frost the wrong age, but I hope this is better,"

* * *

As Jack opened the door he had to throw himself to the floor as another cold blast was sent his way almost hitting him. As he looked up and adjusted his eyes to the snow storm around him he could recognise a young woman standing in the centre with her hands flaring around herself, creating this ice, snow and cold storm. Any normal human that would be with him in this room right now would have died of these frozen temperatures that the woman was creating around herself. Jack just had to get her attention some how.

"Oy watch out," Jack shouted out to the female ice blaster.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" The lady shouted before sending a hurricane of iced blasts of herself again.

This time her ice catapulted itself off all the walls, one strong ice blast shot from the wall like a jojo and with one knock the ice hit the lady against her head, the woman knocked herself unconscious. Jack grabbed a hold of his staff quickly and caught her other ice hurricane before absorbing the ice cold snow into himself. He almost collapsed as he absorbed it and instead he created with it another polar bear rug on the floor to unload.

Then he walked up to the snow woman who was about 28 years old, she had plated blond almost white hair, a crystal light blue dress on and dark blue eyes filed with tears. She collapsed on the floor as tears fell down from her face. Jack looked around the room as he was trying to work out what made her so mad. Just outside of the window he saw she was looking out to an iced ocean, there was a huge crack with ice shoals floating around it.

Jack sat next to the woman and pulled out an ID card of himself before handing it to the upset woman with that magnificent ice powers she had.

* * *

Queen Elsa's P.O.V

I was really upset with myself. Just after I left my sister and her family behind I was longing for my own. I was never in any relationships, nor could any man approached me, impress me, but if we did get together he would be either scared of my ice powers and run of, or in one case I killed my friend. I shock frosted a guy called Leo PI Napo. He was a painter and a good one at that, I just loved his works, but as he was trying to lay with me I was shocked and killed him.

I just have a to wild temper to ever be calm again, it hurts knowing that if I do get upset I frees everything around me. As you read a few chapters back I shock frosted one of my work serving colleges. I do that a lot, but the Arctic animals don't take it to bad on me, some times they even enjoy an extra layer of ice on themselves in very hot weather seasons during the summer times.

After I cried in my arms a few more minuets I looked up again and around my ice cold room. As I walked up to my desk I noticed a floating ID card on a stack of papers and next to my ink pot. I carefully grabbed it and read what was on it.

Guardian/Ice man

Jack Frost

Born 6th December 1495

Died 2nd December 1513

Re-Cruted as a Guardian 2013

I looked around my room, but it remained empty, just me and this strange ID card from god knows who. Somebody must be with me because the ID card wasn't there before.

"Hello, is somebody there?" I called out confused.

Suddenly on the iced up floor I saw a glass vase with ice flowers inside of them. Just created, but not by me. Maybe this Jack Frost guy was behind it, but why?

"What do I have to do?" I called out again.

A card appeared next to the flowers again, I picked it up and read: 'Just believe'. So I closed my eyes and pictured a thin man with snow around him since I know his songs. I imagine him biting my nose sore. But as I opened my eyes I still couldn't see him any where.

'Maybe I need to do some more research on this Jack Frost guy, maybe then I can see him,' I thought to myself.

I left and walked to the library. I skimmed all the books until I found the book I was looking for. The book of the Guardians. It was bound in old leader. I skimped threw it. I found North also known as Santa, Sandy known as the Sand man, Bunny Bun the Easter bunny, Toothie the Tooth Fairy... as I got to the last chapter which looked like it has been only added about 10 months ago, so no where near as old as the other Guardian guy's.

It had a spiders web page with a photo of a man in a blue hoodie, brown trousers, no shoes on, but white hair as ice, his eyes were blue like the deep blue ocean and he had a brown staff with him. He looked really good, around that man was a snow storm.

After I had his picture in my head I closed my eyes and imagined things we would be doing together, reading that he could create ice and snow as well I imagined us both creating snow, avalanches maybe when we would be piling snow on top of each other. Suddenly my fears came back, that the snow was hit with my snow ball and a avalanche hit me and this Jack guy. I was saved behind a boulder, but Jack Frost was shock frosted and died of a hypothermia of his body. He wasn't dressed for this type of weather, whiles I had on a warm gray winter coat with artificial fur.

'No... no Jack,' I thought quiet.

Suddenly as I opened my eyes I saw this 'Jack guy'. He looked at me worried and pointed his staff on the floor. On the floor was something shock frosted black. Before bowing down to me. I looked at him to do the first move. He raised himself up again and began to communicate with me.

"Hello Queen Elsa of Arendalle. My name is Jack Frost, I am a newly recruited Guardian and I am here to protect you. From your fears, pains and anything else that could hurt you," Jack Frost explained to me.

"Oh so you were the one that created the snow around me a while ago?" I asked him.

Jack nodded his head. Then he looked at me and pointed at my hands.

"I as-um that you have the same powers, you created this iced up world for yourself and recruited or adopted the ice land creatures, the polar bears, penguins, Arctic foxes and countless snow men and women, am I right?" Jack Frost asked me.

"Y-yes you are right Jack, but I am not that skilled so far," I explained to him.

"Ok, should I teach you a few good tricks you can do with your powers, with the ice powers we both have you can even bring happiness to other people," Jack explained to me.

I looked at him startled, how on earth is my Ice going to bring happiness to others? Jack grabbed my hand and walked with me to the window, he pointed out to Arendalle which was right now in the middle of spring, beautiful flowers were growing all over the place and it looked really beautiful.

"Should I show you how you can make your own country happy?" Jack Frost asked me.

He handed me his hand and looked at me waiting for a response, I nodded and carefully grabbed his hand. He raised himself up as well as me and we flew together with his friend the wind down to Arendalle. Once we landed behind a shop we walked forward to the people.

The Arendalle villagers recognised me in and in stand and applauded that I would see them again after nearly 7 years. I haven't been in town that often.

"There she is, welcome back to the town Queen Elsa," A young boy called out.

I recognised him as the baby that a woman held out to me as she asked me if I was ok, I just nodded for now, but looked over to Jack Frost as to why I am here. He walked with me to a ice cream making machine which was broken.

Jack got apples, lemons, lime, oranges, chocolate and even cookie dough, he mixed the ingredients with cream and stirred it up (each ingredient in their own pot). Once the 6 ice cream ingredients were stirred under correctly and each filed in a different plastic container he pointed at 3 of them, his ice powers blasted from his staff and Jack managed to create perfect ice cream for this warm weather.

"Ok Elsa it is your turn, aim your hands like as if you were shielding from yourself and aim at the oranges, the chocolate and the cookie dough, your ice will freeze the ice creams, then stir them up after freezing them for 1 minuet and repeat till it is the perfect ice cream," Jack explained to me.

I looked at Jack shocked, that was one kind way to create ice without hurting anybody. I did as he taught me and as our 6 ice creations were perfect we gave the villages a portion ice out for free. Jack smiled over at me really pleased that I found a kind and friendly way as to use my powers. I myself was amused by the kindness that Ice could bring people.

But then Jack looked at me worried. After our successful ice sell he took my hand and walked with me threw a forest a few miles away from the village. I looked at him as to what made him suddenly so upset.

"Elsa, you must know that ice can not only bring happiness to people, but also great pain and suffering," Jack explained.

We walked further until we came to a frozen pond. On the pond were a few children and adults ice skating like the time my village came to Arendalle castle and ice skated on my ice. I looked at Jack confused, what was going to happen.

Suddenly to my shock one of the children broke threw the ice and fell down into the pond. I wanted to run up and help him, but Jack held me back.

"Don't Elsa, they can't see us," Jack warned me.

We watched helplessly as the boy's friends ran away leaving the boy to die, no hour later the boy gave up and sank to the bottom of the pond. Dead. My heart broke at the sight of the child's frozen grave. Jack held back his tears of sadness as well. But I saw he was deeply sad as well. I understood what he was trying to tell me, the ice and snow have the good sides, but also horrible sides.

I took hold of his hand and looked at Jack upset, I squeezed his hand to let him know that he wasn't alone with this curse, that I was with him, every step of the way. After the evening came we flew back home and headed to bed. Jack stayed outside and guarded my home from invaders as I lay in my bed.

Before Jack left I had to ask him.

"Jack, what if we would have helped the boy, would we have been able to save him?" I asked Jack worried.

Instead of answering Jack walked back up to me and held my head in his ice cold hand, a image appeared where we were trying to help the little boy, but instead of getting him out we shock frosted the hole in the pond and the little boy almost drowned, as we managed to break another part of the ice and get him out he was frozen as our powers hit him. So there was no chance for the little boy. I nodded my head sad and lay down on my bed trying to get those evil thoughts about the darker side of ice and snow out of my head.

* * *

Jack Frost P.O.V

I just had to show Elsa the trouble our powers can bring. If not and this accident would suddenly happen by using her powers she would get out of control, I didn't want that to happen again.

I scanned the dark forest around her home, not a sound was heard any where. I headed away from the window and walked around her castle to see if the palest workers have all gone to bed, yes.

I headed out side again and looked to see if any invaders were going to attack the palest, nothing so far. Once I convinced myself that the palest was safe I picked my ice Iphone up and phoned North up to update him.

* * *

Norths P.O.V

Inside my home I was just working with the Jetties on some more toy's for Christmas, I looked at our huge globe and smiled that all the lights were on as original as they were before Pitch black tried to take over the world and plunge it into darkness and turning our beautiful planet into the dark ages again.

As I was about to check on the naughty and nice list over, I noticed a small speck of black sand landing on the globe.

"What is going on?" I asked worried.

This speck of black only moved to the far north before settling in Russia, more precisely on a island called Arendalle. I scratched my head as to why Pitch Black would be interested in that country. Seeing as Pitch could threaten our entire world I called the other guardians quickly.

Within hours Toothie, Sandman and Bunny Bun arrived and looked at me confused. I quickly explained to them what I saw.

"What Pitch Black is interested in Arendalle only?" The Tooth Fairy asked me shocked.

"So what, it is just a pipe nation on the entire globe, all the other children and some adults still believe in us, what if we do lose Arendalle?" Bunny Bun asked me without a care in the world.

"It is dangerous guy's," I warned them.

Suddenly everybody's eyes widened. They looked back to the country and shook with fear. Sandy quickly showed a picture with Jack Frost and the Arendalle nation there and included a warning sign.

"Exactly Sandy, with Pitch Black attacking Arendalle and most likely trying to sabotage Jack's first protecting job we have to keep a close eye on them both, if Pitch can manipulate any person then Arendalle as well as Elsa are in danger, just as much as Jack," I said worried over the kid.

* * *

Pitch Black's P.O.V

Oh yes my fellow readers, I'm back and more powerful then ever. I found a new way to sub-stain myself. I just need one tiny speck of fear from somebody to keep me going for decades on end. After my humiliating defeat by those Guardians I hid in the darker half of the moon all the time.

The man in the moon wasn't pleased that we had to share a home, but hey my original home has been destroyed by those little brats in the Rise of the Guardians movie.

Anyway as I was watching from up there the earth spin as always I noticed one small ice cold nation called Arendalle, somebody from the town was screaming, ah the pleasant screams of somebody being scared still fill me with joy and happiness to this date.

I flew over there with one of my nightmare horses and found the screaming woman. At first glance it was a beautiful woman with blond hair, having a struggle with her hands. She was moving them wildly in all directions around herself.

I quickly dodged her as she suddenly sent a blast of ice cold ice of herself and frozen her alarm clock, I chuckled and defrosted it again. I looked at this ice creature a bit more interested, as I was leaning over her I was shocked to suddenly get a hit against my back.

"Pitch Black leave this instant," Jack Frost snapped at me as he caught me in Elsa's room.

* * *

Elsas P.O.V

I just coudn't understand anything. I was having this wonderful dream of me and Jack Frost dancing on ice together that we just created as the dream suddenly turned to a nightmare.

Jack let me go and flew off to a woman with green feathers on, then he laught darkly and his beautifull blue eyes turned almost in an instand to red.

"What... poor poor pissy Elsa, Queen of Arendalle expected me to even like her? Hahaha, that is so rich, I don't like you Elsa, not in any way shape or form, your ice powers are a burden of a bloody curse, you deserve to have them taken of you forever," Jack Frost snapped at me.

"What, but Jack-" I called out shocked.

"I never liked you Elsa, I only did my job, and now you will be free from your curse, oh yeah, I forgot to introduce you to my wife, The Tooth Fairy, the most beautiful and intelligent woman in the howl world," Jack Frost told me.

"B... But Jack I thought-" I said shocked.

Then I was thrown in a cold room, to my horror, Anna, Kristoff, Prince William and Prince Frank were all there to, but their faces were cold as ice, I quickly checked on the pulse, and the only family I had left... was dead.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I own nobody,"


End file.
